


CERAUNOPHILE

by chrystalised



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform, marauders map
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystalised/pseuds/chrystalised
Summary: Clover Evans ----- You'd be lying if you didn't think she was intriguing. Receiving the brunette ends of the gene pool, Clover looked nothing like her twin sister. Long brown hair ----- it was so dark it could be seen as black at first glance ----- hair that rested close to her waist, smokey blue eyes that held the satisfaction and eeriness of a wolf succeeding on catching its prey, freckles dotted all over her button nose, spreading to her cheeks and some faint on her forehead, pale pink lips and a neck that usually sports a choker, she was far from hidden in her appearance. Yet people didn't notice her. She hid from people, walked away from large crowds. Few people even knew of her entire existence. Yet her personality drew you in if you knew of her ----- her somewhat dark humor, her sarcasm, her ability to light up a room with one smile, her unhealthy love for licorice wands and french toast (only eating it when it's drenched in syrup) and the way that she can make you feel at home.
Relationships: james potter/female oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. CERAUNOPHILE

CERAUNOPHILE ——————

A PERSON WHO LOVES THUNDER AND LIGHTNING

CLOVER EVANS SPENT HER ENTIRE LIFE LIVING IN HER SISTER'S SHADOW. She let Lily get praised by all of the Professors for the good work that she produced _**(**_ Clover lent her several notes for her classes, being one of the smartest people in the entire school, and that was one of the reasons that Lily got O's in some of her classes **_)_** and get to be friends with all of the cool, pretty popular girls in her dorm. She let Lily get chased by several people that want her for several things —— for her to be the head of their school groups, or knock some sense into their friends, to help plan a gathering or party, to be asked on Hogsmeade dates, and last but not least, to annoy the living life out of Lily. Clover didn't mind her sister having the spotlight. She rather liked residing to her dorm during parties and snacking on licorice wands while she chatted with her friend. She liked sitting in the back of class with her feet propped up on her desk, picking at her nails and popping spearmint bubble gum quietly. She liked spending hours in the library, her robes draped on a nearby chair and her notes spread across the table, biting on the tip of her quill and furiously scribbling down the answers to her assignments alone, not bothered by anybody like Lily often was, having to hide out if she wanted to study in peace. She liked the serene silence she was gifted when she snuck out very early in the morning to sit under the beech tree near the Black Lake, her eyes closed, taking in the soft breeze and the scent that the inky black water gave off. She liked being able to tiptoe down the stairs to the common room and exit through the portrait door, quietly walk along the candle-lit halls of Hogwarts until she reaches her tree **_(_** the beech tree that she always sits by right near the Black Lake **_)_** , perch herself on a branch with the droplets of water dripping from the leaves onto her forehead, and watch the lightning crack and the thunder boom all along the surface of the Black Lake, and raindrops fall from the grey clouds that filled the sky. 

CLOVER WAS EVERYTHING LILY WASN'T. Lily had flaming red hair, bright green orbs that were surrounded by a forest of moss and filled with gorgeous specks of amber, pale skin that was dotted with freckles, pale lips that were often pressed together in a disapproving line that could easily match Professor Mcgonagall's, and a very outgoing personality. She was extremely likeable with her charming smile, and was somehow 'in' with the cool kids despite the amount of times that she had told Clover that she didn't want to be the center of attention when she went to Hogwarts **_(_** "I'd rather stay in the sidelines with you, sis," Lily had said ** _)_** , yet she was and hadn't done anything so far to prevent it. Clover had long, dark brown locks that nearly reached her waist, a slightly upturned nose that was dotted with delicate freckles. Her eyes weren't the same as Lily's either. They weren't a bright, vivid green. Her eyes were a smokey, seemingly bright blue, the kind that was clouded with a darker shade at the edges and had specks of gold spread within the mix, the kind that was so deep, so eerie, and they were so intense that you couldn't hold eye contact with for more than 2 seconds. Clover's eyes were like a wolf's; the look in her eyes was the same to the one a wolf would make when it knew their victory was certain, and that their prey was as good as dead. 

CLOVER DIDN'T CARE FOR DRAMA. She knew all about the Marlene Mckinnon and Sirius Black situation that happened in fourth year. Apparently Marlene was the only girl that Sirius had a sort of steady relationship with, though it didn't even last as he got bored within one month of dating. She knew all about how Alice Fortescue had an enormous crush on Frank Longbottom **_(_** it was common knowledge now **_)_**. She knew that James Potter had an extremely large crush on her twin sister, Lily Evans, and she didn't care or understand why. They were two completely different types —— James was an arrogant, loud, rowdy troublemaker that landed himself in detention every other day for some dumb prank that he planned with his band of mischief makers, or what Clover liked to call them, idiots, and Lily was the sweet natured, follows-the-rules, teacher's pet girl that usually screams her head off at the band of idiots for every single prank they pull. Clover would've given up in second year if she were him —— though she wasn't him and if it was her chasing her sister she wouldn't have given up because she doesn't ever back down to a challenge. She supposed it was her looks that drove him to chasing after her like a lost puppy, springing the question of asking her on a date **_(_** so often that Lily often entered the girls dorm with a look of complete rage on her face, curse words stringing out of her usually clean mouth **_)_** , declaring his love on the podium in the Great Hall **_(_** they were sometimes creative, being poems or lines from books that he knew Lily read, but they were annoying to Clover, not an interesting piece of hot goss ** _)_** , and often trying to bribe her friends into convincing her to go on a date with him. The answer was alway no.

SHE DIDN'T HATE MANY PEOPLE AT HOGWARTS. She did have an everlasting grudge against Lucius Malfoy **_(_** whom she calls Lucy whenever she sees him in the hallway **_)_** for tripping Olive in third year and then kicking her leg. She had punched him in the jaw that day, while he just threateningly took out his wand and sneered at her, his grey eyes flaming with annoyance, anger, and a small, tiny, flicker of fear that he was clearly trying to diminish as he tried to discover her next move. She highly disliked Gilderoy Lockhart, who had tried to seduce her in fourth year with his smile that was no doubt charming in every way, but didn't appeal to her as his personality was absolute shit. She positively hated Bellatrix Lestrange for attempting —— and failing —— to hex her in the corridors on a Sunday where Clover wanted to strangle anyone who spoke to her. She definitely hated Evan Rosier, of whom had constantly called her a mudblood every time she passed him in the hallways to the point that she cornered him in an empty hallway and socked him in the nose **_(_** he told his friends that he had strayed to the Whomping Willow while he was following a Mudblood that he wanted to beat up **_)_**. Avery Mulciber was another person that she wanted to murder on the spot because he had insulted Lily, calling her an idiot carrot who had nobody that loved her —— Mulciber couldn't sit on a broom for a week. Clover mostly hated certain people from the jerky side of Slytherin. The people that went out of their way to jeer and insult anyone, to trip and hex people in the halls. The people that were most likely to join the Dark Lord **_(_** aka Voldy-Moldy-Whore ** _)_** when he fully arose to power in the Wizarding community. 

CLOVER FOUND JOY WATCHING THE SKY. She liked watching as the purple bolts of lightning mingled with the bright wide clap of thunder that boomed across the ground. The sound of thick drops of rain hitting the ground made her relax. When the skies are grey and the clouds are stormy, a smile finds its way onto her face. She couldn't explain her strong love for the gloomy sky or the purple lightning, she just knew that it was the one thing in life that could soothe her senses and bring her back to reality. She liked it, somehow, even though storms struck fear in others.

CERAUNOPHILE ——————

CLOVER EVANS

❛ If I must accept the sunshine and warmth, then I must also accept the thunder and lightning ❜

——————— KHALIL GIBRAN

MARIE AVGEROPOULOS **_as_**  
[ **CLOVER EVANS**](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/86/5d/4d/865d4da55971fe934e08b626d69386cd.gif)

**&**

**freya mavor —————[olive wood](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9a/d3/ff/9ad3fffb903772b07626a00983832117.gif).**

**finn wolfhard —————[joshua poulisse](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ca/38/90/ca389016acb57ee45b0e56ed93930b67.gif).**

**virginia gardner —————[petunia evans](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/80/d8/23/80d82394da78ccc12215b8b10b43840d.gif)**

**aaron-taylor johnson —————[james potter](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e3/69/85/e369859898b5680308af5cd34b258188.gif).**

**ben barnes —————[sirius black](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6d/c8/b0/6dc8b0bb23359bb058c70d5dff169e7e.gif).**

**dane dehaan —————[peter pettigrew](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/22/16/53/2216536fa12cd3abb23e58dba6c7ee74.gif).**

**andrew garfield —————[remus lupin](https://i.gifer.com/vC5.gif).**

**sophie skelton —————[lily evans](https://media2.giphy.com/media/l46C6BP3Ol80s2TJe/source.gif).**

**amber heard —————[marlene mckinnon](https://i.gifer.com/TWYI.gif).**

**carey mulligan —————[alice fortescue](https://i.gifer.com/KELm.gif).**

**maia mitchell —————[mary macdonald](https://media1.tenor.com/images/d1aef218402481108ab9b151b8db8847/tenor.gif?itemid=10530429).**

**lucas j. zumann —————[frank longbottom](https://data.whicdn.com/images/317316350/original.gif).**

**china-anne mcclain —————[tiff summers](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b3/63/6f/b3636fa9fc1518877956bd98197ebbff.gif).**

**timothee chalamet —————[regulus black](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2d/89/86/2d8986cc8474e15dfc85a37609904f6d.gif).**

**harry lloyd —————[lucius malfoy](https://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7i0sm90E51rnjbgoo1_500.gif).**

**sarah gadon —————[narcissa black](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/50/a8/fb/50a8fbc3fbf4e1013a5857bc59fcf22d.gif).**

**katie mcgrath —————[bellatrix black](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dd/f1/54/ddf15454a6d35f6bef6a2d4acd577f67.gif).**

❛ 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐔𝐍𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐄? 𝐍𝐎, 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐖𝐀𝐍𝐓 𝐓𝐎 𝐖𝐀𝐈𝐓 𝐔𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐋

 **I.** THUNDER —————— IMAGINE DRAGONS

 **II.** ELECTRIC LOVE —————— BØRNS

 **III.** TAKE A HINT —————— VICTORIOUS

 **IV.** GOD IS A WOMAN —————— ARIANA GRANDE

 **VI.** DYNASTY —————— MIIA

 **VII.** AIN'T MY FAULT —————— ZARA LARSSON 

**VII.** NO —————— MEGAN TRAINOR

 **VIII.** TEETH —————— 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER

 **IX.** SWEATER WEATHER —————— THE NEIGHBORHOOD

 **X.** RUIN MY LIFE —————— ZARA LARSSON

𝐍𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓 𝐅𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐒 𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐋𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐄𝐒 𝐎𝐔𝐓 𝐓𝐎 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘 

**XI.** DANDELIONS —————— RUTH B

 **XII.** HOME —————— DOTAN

 **XIII.** MEAN IT —————— LAUV & LANY

 **XIV.** DEMONS —————— IMAGINE DRAGONS

 **XV.** ALWAYS —————— ISAK DANIELSON ( SLOWED + REVERB )

 **XVI.** DEAD TO ME —————— KALI UCHIS

 **XVII.** CONFIDENT —————— DEMI LOVATO

 **XVIII.** OVERWHELMED —————— ROYAL & THE SERPENT

 **XIX.** S&M —————— RIHANNA

 **XX.** SUGAR —————— BROCKHAMPTON ( SLOWED + REVERB )

𝐁𝐄𝐂𝐀𝐔𝐒𝐄 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐓𝐑𝐔𝐄 𝐁𝐄𝐀𝐔𝐓𝐘 𝐋𝐈𝐄𝐒

 **XXI.** CLASSIC —————— MKTO 

**XXII.** DAISY —————— ASHNIKKO

 **XXIII.** WILD THINGS —————— ALESSIA CARA

 **XXX.** RIPTIDE —————— VANCE JOY

 **XXXI.** I WANNA BE YOURS —————— ARCTIC MONKEYS

 **XXXII.** RUNAWAY —————— AURORA

 **XXXIII.** HIGH ENOUGH —————— K. FLAY

 **XXXIV.** ARCADE —————— DUNCAN LAURENCE

 **XXXV.** THEREFORE I AM —————— BILLIE EILISH

 **XXXVI.** 505 —————— ARCTIC MONKEYS 

𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒 𝐓𝐇𝐀𝐓 𝐏𝐄𝐎𝐏𝐋𝐄 

**XXXVI.** ARE YOU BORED YET? —————— WALLOWS

 **XXXVII.** HORNS —————— BRYCE FOX

 **XXXVIII.** DO I WANNA KNOW? —————— ARCTIC MONKEYS

 **XXXIX.** PUMPED UP KICKS —————— FOSTER THE PEOPLE

 **XL.** SAFETY NET —————— ARIANA GRANDE 

**XLI.** CRADLES —————— SUB URBAN

 **XLII.** BUBBLEGUM BITCH —————— MARINA

 **XLIII.** RIOT —————— HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD

 **XLIV.** PAPER PLANES —————— M.I.A

 **XLV.** CRYSTALISED —————— THE XX

𝐂𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐄 𝐓𝐎 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐈𝐂𝐄 ❜

 **XLVI.** PLAY WITH FIRE —————— SAM TINNESZ

 **XlVII.** EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD —————— LORDE

 **XIVIII.** TWISTED —————— MISSIO

 **XLIX.** WHY'D YOU ONLY CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE HIGH? —————— ARCTIC MONKEYS

 **L.** WHERE ARE YOU? —————— ELVIS DREW & AVIVIAN

 **LI.** CASTLE —————— HALSEY

 **LII.** SOMEONE TO YOU —————— BANNERS

 **LIII.** THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY —————— KATY PERRY

 **LIV.** MORAL OF THE STORY —————— ASHE

 **LV.** LET'S KILL TONIGHT —————— PANIC AT THE DISCO

❛ 𝐒𝐎 𝐃𝐎𝐍'𝐓 𝐒𝐄𝐄𝐊 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐔𝐍 

**LVI.** LOLITA —————— LANA DEL RAY

 **LVII.** I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY —————— WHITNEY HOUSTON

 **LVIII.** HURTS LIKE HELL —————— FLEURIE

 **LIX.** PANIC ROOM —————— AU/RA

 **LX.** TALKING TO THE MOON —————— BRUNO MARS

 **LXI.** COUNT ON ME —————— BRUNO MARS

 **LXII.** CENTURIES —————— FALLOUT BOY

 **LXIII.** REBEL, REBEL —————— DAVID BOWIE

 **LXIV.** DUST IT OFF —————— THE DO

 **LXV.** I WILL WAIT —————— MUMFORD AND SONS

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐍𝐄𝐗𝐓 𝐓𝐈𝐌𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐋𝐎𝐎𝐊 𝐀𝐓 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐒𝐊𝐘

 **LXVI.** DANCERS —————— VIRGINIA MAN

 **LXVII.** LITTLE TALKS —————— OF MONSTER MEN

 **LXVIII.** UNDER PRESSURE —————— QUEEN & DAVID BOWIE

 **LXIX.** FREAKS —————— SURF CURSE

 **LXX.** CANDLES —————— DAUGHTER

 **LXXI.** MARLBORO NIGHTS —————— LONELY GOD

 **LXXII.** BELONG —————— X AMBASSADORS

 **LXXIII.** ME AND THE DEVIL —————— SOAP & SKIN

 **LXXIV.** MR. SANDMAN —————— SYML

 **LXXV.** CRAZY IN LOVE —————— THE EDEN PROJECT

𝐅𝐎𝐋𝐋𝐎𝐖 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐆𝐑𝐄𝐘 

**LXXVI.** MY BODY IS A CAGE —————— ARCADE FIRE

 **LXXVII.** MIND GAMES —————— SICKICK

 **LXXVIII.** SKYFALL —————— ADELE

 **LXXIX.** SOFTCORE —————— THE NEIGHBORHOOD

 **LXXX.** STILL DON'T KNOW MY NAME —————— LABRINTH

 **LXXXI.** PRBLMS —————— 6LACK

 **LXXXII.** SEX, MONEY, FEELINGS DIE —————— LYKKE LI

 **LXXXIII.** DEEP END —————— FOUSHEE

 **LXXXIV.** WILLOW —————— TAYLOR SWIFT ( SLOWED + REVERB )

 **LXXXV.** WAR OF HEARTS —————— RUELLE

𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐋𝐎𝐎𝐊 𝐁𝐄𝐘𝐎𝐍𝐃 

**LXXXVI.** LOST WITH YOU —————— PATRICK WATSON ( SLOWED + REVERB )

 **LXXXVII.** EAST OF EDEN —————— ZELLA DAY

 **LXXXVIII.** CHRONICLES OF FALLEN LOVE —————— THE BLOODY BEETROOTS

 **LXXXIX.** PLEASE BE MINE —————— MOLLY BURCH ( SLOWED + REVERB )

 **LXXXX.** TENDER —————— NADIR

 **LXXXI.** YOUTH —————— DAUGHTER

 **LXXXII.** SCREAMS AND DREAMS —————— FAYE

 **LXXXIII.** FROM ME, THE MOON —————— LAV

 **LXXXIV.** PLACES WE WON'T WALK —————— BRUNO MAJOR

 **LXXXVI.** MEANT TO STAY HID —————— SYML

𝐓𝐎 𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄 𝐀 𝐒𝐓𝐎𝐑𝐌 𝐈𝐒 𝐁𝐑𝐄𝐖𝐈𝐍𝐆 ❜ 

**LXXXVI.** HAND OVER HAND —————— ROLAND FAUNTE

 **LXXXVII**. BYE —————— MIA SMITH 

**LXXXVIII.** PLEASE NEVER FALL IN LOVE AGAIN —————— OLLIE MN 

**LXXXIX.** TONIGHT —————— SUZY JONES

 **XC**. BLOOD // WATER —————— GRANDSON

 **XCI**. REVOLUTION —————— THE SCORE

 **XCII.** RUN BOY, RUN—————— WOODKID

 **XCIII.** SIXTEEN—————— THE HEAVY

 **XCIV**. WALLS COULD TALK —————— HALSLEY

 **XCV.** WARRIORS—————— IMAGINE DRAGONS

𝐂𝐄𝐑𝐀𝐔𝐍𝐎𝐏𝐇𝐈𝐋𝐄

 **XCVI**. EVERYTHING BLACK —————— UNLIKE PLUTO

 **XCVII**. STREET FIGHT —————— ADAM JERSON

 **XCVIII.** PRETTY GIRL —————— MAGGIE LINDEMANN

 **XCIX.** ASHES—————— STELLAR

 **C.** BAD—————— ROYAL DELUXE

 **CI.** DESPICABLE—————— GRANDSON

 **CIII.** FLAMES—————— R3HAD & ZAYN & JUNGLEBOI

 **CIV.** HAYLOFT—————— MOTHER MOTHER

 **CVI.** MAD HATTER—————— MELANIE MARTINEZ

 **CVII.** SPLINTERS —————— SALEM ILESE

The people who can find hope in the darkest of things are the ones that will carry the rest on their shoulders —————— INSIDIOUSXFEELS

## 𝐀𝐔𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐑'𝐒 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐄:

sigh . . . . it took me for fucking EVER to make a freaking playlist. mind you, it's about 105 songs that correlate with this book, so my brain was at work. it took me three hours to make a playlist with only about, like, 20 or so songs, so you can only imagine how long this took me. then add trying to remember roman numerals . . . i had to google the last ninety because i totally blanched. anyways, i would like to dedicate this book to [SOSFANFIC looks wrong lowercase](https://www.quotev.com/SOSFANFIC), my personal writing coach. no joke though, she's probably the only reason why the words that my fingers shit out onto the keyboard make sense. i decided _**(**_ since the book i was going to dedicate to her _before_ is now under massive editing and revamping _**)**_ that this book would be for her. SOS, enjoy this book my dear and tell me what you think after you read this annoying ass extended summary. i have been looking into poetry, btw. you might have noticed that i didn't use the word _aureate_ or dainty or orbital or other words that you said people would have to reread over and over again. thanks for the advice, btw. you should seriously be a teacher you smart cookie.

this is going to be very, very short **_(_** i think so . . . i hope so **_)_**! i would like to put the @'s of some people who have really helped me grow in my writing, because why not? first, let's start with [mia](https://www.quotev.com/pottershead), my darling sister. she's a right pain in the ass, but she's a good writer, i suppose, except for the fact that she sucks at capitalizing i's. i'm not doing it either right now, but it's fine, it doesn't hurt anybody. then i would like to help [ava](https://www.quotev.com/iciclez), my bestie! ava is the literal best, and i know this from real-life experience and not just chatting on quotev. i've known her since kindergarten, and if you give her shit, i'll give you shit. ava, i absolutely ~~abhor~~ adore you and thank you so much for all of the help you gave me in the playlist! we were literally messaging back and forth for hours trying to decide what songs fit the attitude of Clover and of the book itself. and [merve](https://www.quotev.com/dandelionz), my other bestie. she's so sweet, my fellow Gryffindork. thank you so much for being there while i was writing this, merve! i know merve personally, and she is a freaking angel. thank you so much for dealing with my bullshit for several years and helping me in my journey of writing! [Theodosia](https://www.quotev.com/Potterhead2402), i thank you too much. i love your stories, for one, which i never cease to tell you, and you have the best plots ever! reading your stories has helped me a lot with ideas and plots, and i have helped you with plots too ;). you're stories are the best and i'm glad that you like mine! i hope you enjoy this if you ever end up reading this! okay, so now i have to address the fact that i said this was going to be short but it's a full on paragraph. continuing . . . 

right, now i have to get this over with. this book isn't going to be taken extremely seriously by me. i don't have updating schedules and that shit because i'm frankly too lazy to do all of that, and i know that i won't be able to fulfill what i said i would. therefore, this book, story, whatever, will be updated sporadically, like every other book i have on this account. i say this on every single author's note, but if you haven't read any other of the crap i write on Quotev, i'm going to say/write/type it again. i get annoyed easily. very, very, easily. i try my best not to curse people out on the website every day. it gets annoying to have million messages demanding for your stories to be updated. so, please don't do that. i don't mind if you like the story and you can't wait for a update, but if you're lowkey threatening me, mark my words i will delete this and laugh in your face. or maybe i'll just block you. either works for me. if you're doing it in a joking way like, "YOU BETTER UPDATE THIS!" i don't mind. feedback is always welcome, and i don't mind if you would like to chat with me about ideas in the discussion. i follow back, so you could follow and i'll follow you and i suppose you could message me on the chat of just message me. well, i don't know. i'm going to end this before this author's note is longer than the summary. ignore anything that doesn't seem important! um, tell me what you think in the discussion and check out my other stories if you can! follow, i suppose, but i don't really care lmao. i have to end this somehow . . . umm . . sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow! great ending, hm? yeah, i'm going to stop. bye! and err . . . enjoy!

—————— crystallised 


	2. What A Lovely First Impression

GROANING, CLOVER TURNED OVER IN HER BED. 

The time on the clock that was placed on the walls of her dormitory told her that it was 8:30. Sitting up grudgingly, she rubbed her blue eyes and peered around the room. The beds were made neatly, the clothes that were once scattered on the floor were folded and tucked into drawers, and Olive Wood was nowhere to be seen. 

"That bitch!" said Clover with a frown, climbing out of bed. She didn't bother fixing the sheets as she untangled herself from them and threw them down on her mattress. Quickly, Clover pulled her black skirt up her bare legs and buttoned her white button-up shirt over her black bra, which she slept in. Draping the gold and scarlet tie around her neck, she grabbed up her robes and her black bag while she sloppily shoved her feet into black converse. Once she was fully dressed and her shoes were on his feet, she slung her bag over her shoulder and dashed out of her dorm, her brown hair billowing behind her. 

Upon reaching the Great Hall, she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Then, with her chest still rising up and down, she let her eyes search the Gryffindor table. She spotted her best friend quickly. Her curly blonde hair was bouncing as she spoke, and her rosy cheeks were stretched into a beautiful smile as she spoke to Mary Macdonald. 

"Olive!" said Clover as she approached the girl. She plopped down beside her, shoving Marlene Mckinnon out of the way. "You didn't wake me up!" 

Olive grinned cheekily, tucking a blonde hair behind her ear. "Apologies, dear Clover," said Olive in a posh tone, sticking out her pinky as she sipped on a goblet full of pumpkin juice.

"What are you playing at?" asked Clover, her blue eyes narrowed as she doused her French toast in syrup. Clover quickly took a bite, glancing at the clock stationed in the entrance hall. "Oh, shit!"

"Language!" said Olive, standing up. "C'mon, we gotta get to class!"

"Screw class!" said Clover, cutting into her French toast. "I'll meet up with you," she said through a mouthful. 

Olive narrowed her eyes. " _Fine,_ " she said rather grudgingly, turning on her heel and walking out of the Great Hall, a certain bounce in her step as her eyes flitted over to the Slytherin table. 

Clover was one of the last people in the Great Hall. She picked up three pieces of bacon, shoved one in her mouth, repositioned the bag on her shoulder, held her books in her arms, and walked out of the Great Hall. 

Fifth year was O.W.L. year, so she shouldn't have been late to class, but she, Clover, thought that food was more important than academics, considering that they need to be well-nourished to think properly. She took the main classes, of course, was brilliant in Transfiguration and had the best marks in Charms. She always lowered her standards in Potions because that was Lily's thing, but she was excellent at that, as well. 

Suddenly, she hit a wall.

The books in her hands spilled out of them, tumbling onto the ground.

Clover threw her head back and groaned.

"The one day I actually decide to carry books!" she said gloomily, rubbing her face rather dramatically. Then, she kicked one.

"You shouldn't do that to books."

Clover screamed.

Then, she looked up.

"Just my luck," she said with a smirk, her eyes fixed on James Potter's face. 

"Don't kick books," the boy behind him said. He had skin and hair that were two different shades of honey, and was twirling a quill between his fingers.

Clover ignored him and scoffed, leaning down and picking up the three books that were on the floor.

"Screw you. I'll eat this fucking book if I want to," Clover muttered, stacking them up into a neat pile. 

"Who _are_ you?" A boy with striking grey eyes and a hungry smirk said, eyeing her up and down.

Clover scoffed. "Listen, _Black_ , you can go find another poor little girl who wants to get into your pants, because I, personally, would rather have sex with the giant squid than be tainted with your disgusting standards."

Sirius scoffed as well, sticking his nose up in the air. "Puh- _lease_. I wasn't going to ask you to join me for a nice night in a broom cupboard. And I have very high standards, thank you very _much_."

"Sweetheart, I have _heels_ higher than your standards," Clover said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now who in _fuck's_ name bumped into me?"

"Oh no, no, no!" Sirius cried. "You insulted me! Get your ass--"

Clover yanked her arm out of his grasp. 

"Fuck _off_ ," she said, and then smirked, laughing. "Or I'll get Lily to beat your asses."

"And why would Lily-pad beat us up for _you_?" James Potter scoffed, suddenly paying attention.

"Aww, baby Lily-pad never mentioned me?" she said.

"Either spit it out, or leave!" Remus said irritably, rolling his eyes.

` Clover just leaned into James' ear and whispered, "Little Lily-pad wouldn't want her baby sister getting hurt."

Then, retracting, with the same smirk on her face, she wiggled her fingers in goodbye, and walked down the hall, dropping her books in a bin on the way. 

"What did she say?" Peter asked, his eyebrows raised as he leaned his lanky figure on the wall.

"T-that's Evans' sister," James said, his eyebrows screwed together in confusion.

"Pfft, no way! She was _way_ too hot to be related to---" Sirius stopped talking upon seeing the scathing look James was giving him. "Uh --- pfft, no way! She was _way_ too _ugly_ to be related to Evans, mhm."

Remus almost burst out laughing at the now satisfied look on James' face. 

"Little sister . . . do you think she's a fourth year?" said Peter.

"No, she was _way_ too hot --- . . . um . . _ugly_ to be a fourth year. She's definitely a first year."

"She seems cool," said Peter with a shrug.

"Does not! She's a bitch."

Remus couldn't hold it in anymore. 

He burst out laughing.

"You're just mad because she one-upped you in your own game!" Remus choked between laughing and Sirius glared at him. 

"Am not! She's just a hot --- I mean _ugly,_ Prongs, for god's sake --- first year with very nice cheekbones and some nice brea--"

"You shouldn't sexualize first years," Remus tutted, smirking at Sirius who scoffed. 

"She'll be coming back this way in a few minutes," Peter said. 

"Great, then I can lead her into a broom cupboard and teach that bitch a lesson--"

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Remus scolded, shaking his head. "You heard what she said, and you don't want Lily coming to--"

"She was just lying," James said, waving it away. "She has brown hair, first of all--"

The bell rang.

"She's going to be coming from the dungeons," said Peter.

Students began to fill the hallway, sticking to the walls rather than in the middle where the four pranksters stood.

"Yeah --- Black --- h-he --- he said he wanted to --- to hurt me," Clover sobbed dramatically into her hands as Lily walked angrily into the hallway. "And P-Potter . . . . he was t-trying to t-touch me!"

Lily, who was extremely gullible, growled angrily and wrapped an arm around her sister, who wasn't actually crying, but was doing a great impression of it, and stomped up to James Potter and his friends.

"Potter!"

Clover smirked into her hands.

"Oh! Lily-pad! Go out with me?"

"How _dare_ you! How dare you try and hurt my sister --- I expect more from you Remus! And you tried to touch her!"

"What --- wait, so she's actually your sister?" Sirius said.

"We didn't do that!" said James with a scoff. "Go out with me?"

"Didn't they, Clover?"

Clover looked up, making her face innocent and sad.

"Mhm," she nodded, and when Lily turned back to the boys, she smirked evilly and flipped them off.

"Oh, that bitch--" Sirius growled, but Remus held him back.

"I can have you expelled!"

"No you can't! She's lying!" James cried in disbelief. 

"Clover would never lie about something that included _you_!" Lily said angrily. "Would you?" 

"No, of course not," said Clover, sniffing. "These motherfuckers are just sexualizing bastards with no moral standards." Sirius gasped in offense and Remus had to grab him by the color to stop him from lunging on her.

"I have standards!" Sirius cried, struggling against Remus.

"Like I said, I have _heels_ higher than your standards," said Clover. "Lily, dear, back down. You're going to get grey hairs from all the stress."

"Clover ---" then Lily frowned. "This was just another one of your plans to get me to talk to him, wasn't it?"

"Uh, no?" said Clover, biting her bottom lip.

"Clover!"

"Oh, come on! I hate the prick, but you two would make gorgeous children! And I could be their cool aunt!"

Lily glared at her. "I will _never_ , ever date Potter."

"Still here," said James, though to no use, the two girls were in an argument.

"I've always wanted to be an aunt!"

"You can be! To Petunia's child!" Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you're saying that you're never going to have children?" Clover said incredulously. 

"I don't know!"

"Well, plan the shit out! Because I don't plan on squirting _anything_ out of me unless it's . . . uh . . . nevermind," said Clover upon seeing her sister's harsh glare. "Point is, you're point to shag someone and get pregnant!"

"I will not!" Lily cried indignantly. 

"You have to break the good girl facade somehow!"

"She's not in a good girl facade!" said Marlene Mckinnon from behind her best friend. "You're just a slut!"

"That's rich coming from the bitch who isn't wearing any underwear!" said Clover with a scoff. 

Marlene turned red. "I-I'm wearing underwear!"

"Living proof?" said Olive, appearing next to her best friend.

"You --- you --- I hate your sister, Lily!" Marlene threw her hands up in the air and stomped off, leaving Alice Fortescue and Mary Macdonald standing rather awkwardly.

"Love you too, Marly!" Clover said sarcastically.

"Clover! That --- that was so rude!" said Lily, her mouth wide open.

Clover looked at her sister in disbelief. " _Excuse me?_ "

"That was rude! You shouldn't have said that! She's my friend!"

Olive winced. "Wrong move," she muttered.

"Oh, I'm so fucking sorry, my dear Lily-pad, I should've just let that skank call me a slut. Oh, and you made the perfect decision by just standing there like a dumbstruck idiot while your slag _friend_ called you _sister_ a slut." Lily looked down shamefully.

"Look--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. You're friends with the slutty, cliche blonde girl, and I'm just the girl that happens to be born on the same day as you _and_ lives in the same damn house as you."

"Clover---"

" _Oh,_ and I'll never forget that letter you sent. _She's so embarrassing_ , _I wish she wasn't my sister_ , _I can't believe she's my twin, she's doesn't follow any rules, she literally snogged somebody on the roof, look at the boots she wears, and the T-shirts, and the jeans, her grunge style is so unprofessional_!"

"Clover, I swear I didn't---"

"Mhm, excuses, excuses," Clover waved her hand dismissively. "Like I said, I get it. You've got a reputation to uphold. Can't have your _embarrassing grunge_ sister ruining your _goody-two-shoes_ facade, can we?"

"Clover, I---"

Clover smiled. "I told you, Lily, I _get it_. I'm a _slut_ and you're the cute, innocent good girl."

Sirius snorted into his hand, and Remus slapped him. 

"I'm not a good girl! I've done plenty of bad things---"

"Oooh, stealing parchment from Slughorn's office! So bad!"

Sirius doubled over in a fit of silent laughter.

"Shut up!" Lily shrieked, stomping off with her hands over her ears, her friends trailing behind her. 

"Stupid fuck," Clover murmured, rolling her eyes.

"So dramatic," said Olive, shaking her head of blonde hair. 

"Um, hello?" said Remus, waving his hand. Clover looked up, and then shared a dark look with Olive, who only scoffed. "Uh, we're still here?"

"Yeah, we're not exactly blind," said Clover.

"At least be nice," said Olive, whacking Clover on the arm.

"Ouch! You bitch--"

"Clover!"

"They can handle a fine bit of cursing!"

" _Clover!_ "

"Yes, that's my fucking name, don't overuse it!"

"What's got your panties in a knot?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows raised.

Clover ignored him. 

"I'm not overusing it!"

"Okay, _Olive_."

"Clover!"

"Olive!"

"Still here!" said Peter, rolling his blue eyes. 

Clover turned to look at him.

"Ahh," she said with a nod, muttering something to Olive who burst out into a fit of giggles. 

"What's so funny?" James asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

Clover and Olive looked at each other and then simultaneously burst out laughing.

After a few moments, the regained composure and wiped tears of laughter off of their cheeks.

"Sorry about that," said Olive cheerfully, beaming brightly. 

"Um . . . okay?" said Remus uncertainly.

"What were you laughing about?" Sirius demanded.

"Nothing," said Clover innocently, leaning against a stone wall. 

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Remus noted. 

"That's okay," said Olive with a shrug of her shoulders. 

Peter jerked up. "Hey! You're Clover Evans!"

Clover raised her eyebrows. 

"The girl who chewed Williams' balls into bubblegum!" Peter's eyes widened considerably. 

"He's a prick," said Olive.

"Womanizer," said Clover. "Needed to be taught a lesson. Besides," Clover shrugged one of her dainty shoulders, "now he can't go around being a pervy prick."

"Doesn't have the balls to do it," Olive giggled. 

Sirius and Remus shared a look.

"Well, damn," Sirius muttered.

"Um . . ." Clover picked at her black nails. "Is there something you need, or can I go traumatize Snape to piss of Lily?"

"You don't like Snape?" said James gleefully.

Clover pushed herself off of the wall and began walking backwards.

"Who does?" she questioned with a grin, then turning around completely and disappearing down the bend of the hallway.

"She's something else, that girl," said Remus.

"Very moody," said Peter with a nod.

"Bloody hot," said Sirius with a smirk.

"She insulted Lily-pad," said James, to which the boys groaned. " _But_.... she doesn't like Snape, so, I guess she's cool."

Olive snorted. 

"What the --- oh, i forgot you were here."

"Easy," said Olive with a shrug. "Though I'd advise you not to approach her. You know nothing about her, More-orders."

"What--"

"Hey--"

"Toodles!"

## 𝐀𝐔𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐑'𝐒 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐄:

hey! long time no see, readers! actually, i updated **How to Get Over a Gryffindor** two days ago,,, i think,,, but i haven't updated this in like forever. i actually love this, though. i redid this a ton of times,,, and i was debating for forever whether or not i should add a prologue on her in the later life when she meets harry **_(_** ~~um no spoilers but her son~~ *cough cough* i said nothing **_)._** apologies if the language is too much for you. i try my best not to overdo it, but because of clover's character, i am afraid that there is going to be some cursing **_(_** f/ck, b/tch, sl/t, a/s, bulls/it, sh/t, s/x, etc ** _)_** nothing will be used to a great extent, and i apologize if you aren't okay with it. thank you @.leovaldezstan for the amazing cover! tell me what you think in the discussion,,,and um yeah that's it!

 **m** wah, 

_**bella**_


End file.
